Ubique Has Sollicitat (All These Riddles) Season 1
by PinkePiefan123
Summary: This has been moved to /story/4451075/Ubique-Has-Sollicitat-All-These-Riddles/ sorry I didn't say anything sooner I kinda forgot it was up here. I might delete the story one day but I'm not sure. It depends on if I remember about it,
1. Meeting the Kitty

"SOOS! WENDY! GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel Pines came running out of the woods and nearly collided with her Great uncle Stan.

"What is it Mabel?" Stan asked.

"MeandDipperfoundaninjuredgirlinthewoodsandherinjuriesarerealybadaccordingtoDipperandhesaidgogethelpsoyouneedtocomeNOW!"

"Woah! Woah! Slow down there Mabel. You found what in the woods?"

"We found a girl and she has really bad injuries and you need to come help now!" Mabel began pulling at Stan's hand trying to lead him into the woods. Stan started following his niece wondering what was going on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey People now before i go on here let me just mention that this relates to my theories of Gravity Falls. So when season 2 starts It might go a bit AWOL. ^^; Heh heh. Now Lets back up and learn more about this injured girl. Story rated T for minor language and mainly to be safe.<strong>_

_**Oh here, free translation to what Mable said; 'Me and Dipper found and injured girl in the woods and her injuries are really bad according to Dipper and he said go get help so you need to come NOW!' Now back to story.**_

* * *

><p><span>A few minutes earlier<span>

Dipper sighed as he and his twin sister wandered through the woods He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. "Whats wrong Dipper?" Mabel asked tilting her head.

"Its weird. In these woods, Its stronger in this area, but it feels like someone, or something, is watching us." Dipper shoved his hands in his pockets.

"ooh Somethings watching us scaaarrryyy. Face it Dipper you're just a scardy cat." Mabel teased.

"No I'm not. Don't you feel it to?"

"Duh ya. Your watching me" Dipper rolled his eyes.

"No I mean Something Unseen." Dipper looked around nervously.

_- Dipper isn't far off with something spying - __**Shut it and let me tell the story.**__ - ok fine_

"Hey Mabel... Do you see that."

"See what?"

"Theres someone... Sleeping?"

_- Oh great I'm found by an idiotic boy and an over-perky girl. - __**I told you shut it. - **__fine_

As they got closer they noticed the girl was not in fact sleeping but had passed out due to blood loss from a large wound in her side and what seemed to be claw marks in her right arm. "Umm Dipper... I don't think she's sleeping"

_- Gee what gave that away? - __**I thought i told you... You know what forget it go ahead and comment whenever.**_

"Go get help now." Dipper quickly ordered. There was a duffel bag near the girl and he quickly opened it looking for something, anything, to stop the bleeding. Dipper found a white cloth and a long white bandage. he quickly wound the bandage over the girl's arm and pressed the cloth against the wound in her side. After a few moments the bleeding subdued and the girl started to wake up. Dipper looked around wondering when Mabel and, Wendy Soos and / or Grunkle Stan, would get here

"mm... Get..." Dipper noticed the girl was staring at him. Her eyes were a yellow greenish colour and her hair was a jet black.

"What is it?"

"Get... Get away from me." The girl sat up and started to push away from dipper before wincing in pain and lying down again. "Please..." The girl, probably no older than Dipper, had a fear in her eyes that made her look much younger when paired with her small, thin frame, too thin. Dipper wondered when the girl last ate something. "S-...Stay away" Her voice was a low whimper as she lid at the base of a large tree.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Dipper slowly approached the girl. "I'm Dipper... Whats your name?"

"Kat... Katrian" The girl shook slightly as Dipper approached her. Her eyes slowly closed as she slipped into unconsciousness again.

"DIPPER!" Dipper turned as Mabel and Grunkle Stan came over.

"Alright what happened." Dipper explained what went on. Stan nodded. "Lets get her home and I'll see if Soos can help. Stan picked Katrian up and they headed back to the Mystery Shack the place where they lived and helped out at. Dipped closed and picked up the duffel bag feeling it was important.

_- well that's how it all happened. ya whatever. - __**So anyways yes that's how it started. What happened to Katrian? -**__ Damn... - _**_No spoilers_**._ fine - __**Now. Lets jump to the next day and see if we can't learn more about Katrian.**_

"mm..." Katrian Shook her head

_- which hurt like crazy at the time - __***sigh***_

"Where..." She opened her eyes... and came face to face with Mabel.

"Hi! I'm Mabel. I was just wondering when you'd wake up"

"...Have you ever heard of personal space?" Katrian raised a hand and shoved it in Mabel's face pushing her away. "I like my personal bubble unpopped." Katrian sat up.

"Ya ya o-ok i have to bring this in to- B- b- bye Wendy!" Dipper walked backwards into the room. "Mabel I don't get why you refuse to leave this- oh shes awake."

"You..." Katrian's eyes lit up slightly when she realized who Dipper was. "You found me in the woods."

"Ya well, me and my sister." He tilted his head towards Mabel who was peering at the shop out the door at some guy reading a note.

"I rigged it" Mabel muttered smiling.

"Oh no. Shes going though a boy-crazy phase isn't she?" Dipper nodded. "Well This is gonna be awesome." Katrian muttered to herself as Dipper talked to Mabel.

"So. Umm... Thanks for, ya know, saving me," Katrian mutter awkwardly, When was the last time she expressed gratitude? even she didn't know.

_- Yes I do. I was... It was last... no wait... I'll remember_

"Hey Dipper... Soos ate your sandwich."

"Huh wait what?" Dipper turned around and saw Soos throwing the last bit of Dipper's sandwich in his mouth.

"whoops. Sorry little dude, I was hungry." Dipper sighed.

"That's ok Soos." He then turned his Hazel eyes on to Katrian. "so what happened in those woods?" Katrian paled slightly when she thought about it. She looked at her tights which were clear and patterned with leafy designs, one leg had dark red designs the other leg had black designs.

"I..." The girl started. "I don't... Can we not talk about it?"

"Oh..." Dipper nodded. "Alright"

"gratias agimus tibi" she muttered.

"Wait what did you say?"

"Oh..." Katrian threw an apologetic look at Dipper and his sister. "It's Latin, It means 'Thank You'."

"Well your- Wait! Whats you're welcome in Latin?" Mabel asked smiling too brightly for Katrian's taste. Still, the girl flipped her black hair smiling.

"vobis sunt grata" Katrian replied amused

"Oh! well vobis sunt grata ." Katrian bit back a laugh at the perky's girls attempt at Latin, We might have to work on that accent she thought.

"Hold on, Your fluent in a dead language?" Dipper asked eyes wide with admiration

"Well, I don't know everything but I know a lot."

"That's really cool."

"You think so? Most people just think I'm a nerd"

"Well I don't" Katrian blushed slightly

"Wow... Thanks Dipper. You have no idea how nice that is"

Mabel left the room and Katrian looked at Dipper. "So how did you get your name?"

"Its embarrassing..."

"It can't be any worse than being nearly fluent in a dead language."

"Actually that's cool" Dipper tried to change the subject: "How did you get your name?"

"i asked you first."

"Fine." Dipper takes off his hat and pushed his hair up showing the birthmark on his forehead.

Katrian's eyes went wide. "The Big Dipper! Now I get it."

"I know its lame" Dipper dropped his had and put his hat back on. "And you?"

"I actually have no idea. My mom named me just before she... Anyways she didn't tell my dad why"

Dipper tilted his head "Oh."

Katrian sighed. "So..."

"So..." Dipper sat on the bed beside Katrian.

~How long does it take for two people to find a comfortable silence?~ she wondered.

"So where do you live? Is there anyone we should notify to tell them your with us?"

Katrian was silent for a moment.

"No. I don't really have a home. I was traveling."

"You? But your like what? 12 years old?"

"just turned 13." Katrian shot back.

"Oh. But thats-"

Katrian snapped. "'Still to young'? I've heard it before. It's not gonna stop me." She got up. "Thank you for helping me but I really have to go."

"Wait." Katrian paused at the doorway and looked at the boy. "Maybe you could stay with us for a while. What ever happened in the woods... It could happen again. Just stay to get your strength up."

"I'm not weak." Katrian's eyes narrowed.

"I know your not weak. But your weakened... You lost a lot of blood and I bet your hungry" Katrian shook her head.

"I'm fine" Katrian's stomach grumbled in protest.

Dipper laughed a bit. "Come on. For a bit?"

"...Alright fine."

"yay!" Mabel jumped in the room and hugged Katrian. "Yay now I have a new friend to hang out with"

"Personal bubble!" Mabel let Katrian go.

"hey! I'm gonna call you Kitty!"

Was it just Dipper, or had Katrian cringed at the name.

"Ok." Katrian glared at Mabel. "That's not happening"

"Kat then." Katrian let out a grumbled 'fine'. Mabel was eccentric. "Yay! We're gonna be the best of friend Kat! Just you wait!"

"ya-aay" Kat muttered sarcastically. ~Well this is going to be fun.~ She thought sarcastically. She glanced at Dipper who she noticed was staring at her. He blushed and looked away when they made eye contact, Katrian did the same. ~Well... maybe it will be... a little~ She and Dipper looked back at each other at the same time. ~maybe more than a little.~ she smiled slightly

_**And there it is. How is it for my first story on here? If my grammer is messed up somwhere tell me but be nice.**_

_**Story written by: PinkiePieFan123 and Shadowwyng (Shadowwyng is a pen name not a username)**_

_**Gravity falls and relating characters belong to Disney. Katrian belongs to me  
><strong>_


	2. Kitty meets the Twins

~Katrian~

Ah, summer break. The time for leisure, recreation, and taking 'er easy...

Unless your me.

I ran through the forest as fast as I could. "TRY AND CATCH ME YOU LITTLE *bleep*-ER" I shouted as I jumped off a short cliff. Honestly, Teasing this giant bird by running in the thick trees where it cannot fit was flipping fun. But seriously, why was it chasing me? I mean sure I tried to steal it's egg but I was hungry. I hadn't eaten in days, or was it weeks? I don't know... My brain goes fuzzy at times. ~Focus Kitty. Get away from that bird.~ I froze when I realized I was in a large clearing. "Oh *bleep* I said out loud. I heard a screech and I turned to see the bird hovering behind me. I turned and started to run when I felt a claw digging into my arm and stabbing my side. I crashed into the ground watching the blood seep from my wound. I heard the flapping of wings as the bird flew away.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and saw the boy crouched in front of me. "Get..." I could barely get the words out. I knew I couldn't trust him.<p>

"What is it?" He leaned closer slightly. "Get... Get away from me..." I started pushing myself away. A fire ripped across my side forcing me to stop.

"Please... S-stay away" I noticed the bloodstained cloth near him and became aware of the white bandage around my arm... Did he help me? He stood up and told me his name, Dipper... How did he get stuck with that name? "Kat...Katrian..." I muttered before I felt my self slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Next thing I remember I was lying in a soft bed and some girl was inches away from my face. "Hi! I'm Mable. I was wondering when you'd wake up" I glared at her. She was invading my personal bubble. I sat up ignoring the pain in my side. I heard a familiar voice stammering to someone named Wendy. Then the boy who saved me walked in with a tray. We both bore matching shocked expressions.<p>

"You... You found me in the woods."

"Ya well... Me and my sister."

"I rigged it"

"Oh no, Shes going through a boy-crazy phase isn't she?" Dipper nodded and turned to talk to his sister Mable. After a moment I awkwardly thanked Dipper and Mable for saving me. I glanced at the older man who had walked in as Mable was watching the boy she was after. He had picked up one of the sandwiches on the tray and was now eating it.

"Hey Dipper, Soos ate your sandwich." Mable said. Then Dipper asked me what happened in the woods, A question I swiftly avoided. Then I let it slip that i was nearly fluent in Latin. Dipper thought it was cool. Mable's attempt at Latin nearly made me laugh.

"So how did you get your name?" Dipper looked embarrassed and asked how i got my name. Eventually he took off his hat and showed me the birthmark on his forehead. The Big Dipper, Now i got it.

"I know it's lame" I thought it was cool. "And you?"

"I actually don't know, My mom named me before she... Anyways she didn't tell my dad why." Lie. Total, absolute and complete lie. I knew why i was named Katrian but i wasn't ready to tell him. I told him i was travelling and he thought I was too young to be on my own... If he knew what i went thought in my past... I tried to leave but then he said i should stay and get my strength up.

"i am not weak."

"no but your weakened. You lost a lot of blood and I bet you're hungry." The minute I said i was fine my stomach growled in protest. Dipper laughed... I didn't find it funny. "Come on... For a bit?"

"Fine." I grumbled. Mable jumped in the room and hugged me. Thus again, invading my personal bubble...

"Hey! I'mma call you Kitty" I felt myself flinch at the old nickname. No... No. I'm done with that. The past is the past. It is not the time to grieve over it.

"Okay. That's not happening." I gave Mable a glare that could frozen fire. (It's possible... Freezing fire I mean... I've seen it).

"Kat then" I let out a grumbled 'fine' and she came up with an insane idea... Us being the best of friends...

"ya-aay" I muttered sarcastically. ~Well this is going to be fun.~ I thought just as sarcastically. I glanced at Dipper who was staring at me. He blushed and looked away when we made eye contact, I did the same. ~Well... maybe a little... or more~ I thought as we shared another short, shy glance.

Liar, Monster, Sort Of Ok Dresser, He's Watching Me, Trust No One.


End file.
